Ask Canada!
by Ootori Hika-chan
Summary: H...Hola... Alfred me dijo que si utilizaba esta aplicación podrían conocerme un poco más... o al menos saber que estoy aquí. Por favor... pregunten lo que quieran! -Quien eres? -Soy Canadá
1. Presentación

¡M...MAPLE!  
H…Hola, soy Mathew Williams, mejor conocido como el representante de la nación de Canadá… Aish… a quién engaño no soy muy conocido, suelo ser confundido con él, pero mi hermano gemelo Alfred, o Los Estados Unidos de América, me dijo que si intentaba con esta aplicación tal vez alguien se interesara y me notaran un poco más.  
E…espero que alguna fan note mi cuenta y me pregunten yo… prometo responder tan rápido como mis deberes como país me lo permitan, claro que cuando no eres tan notado, por lo general tienes mucho tiempo libre… ¿verdad, Kumakichi?

-…-  
-¿Quién eres?  
-Canadá, tu dueño.  
Entonces… espero sus preguntas… si es que hay alguien allí… Soy Canadá.  
Bye, bye.


	2. Respuestas 1! ¡Maple!

¡Maple! Valla… me han preguntado cosas más rápido de lo que creí. ¡Estoy muy feliz! Merci beaucoup! Espero que mis respuestas dejen a todos conformes… me apresuré a responder aprovechando mi día libre… Hace frío pero al menos esta semana es navidad… espero que alguien me recuerde en esta fecha –suspiro- Bueno, siempre tengo a mi osito para acompañarme…

-…-

-¿Quién eres?  
-Soy Canadá… tu dueño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**GinYang98 :**

**¿Porque no tomas iniciativa y haces que te noten? :D**

H… ¡Hola! -sonrojado- ¿D…de verdad crees que s…soy g…guapo e inteligente? ¡Merci! P…pero… bueno…yo… ¡Maple!- Se pone todo colorado y le sale humito de las orejas- Gracias por ser la primera en comentar, me hiciste feliz...

Esto, sobre tu pregunta:

Lo intento, de verdad, pero Alfred suele acaparar la atención de todas formas. Pero, ya ves, este es mi nuevo intento para ser notado. Tal vez, al saber más sobre mí, todos comiencen a tomarme más en cuenta… o al menos saber que estoy aquí. Me hace muy feliz que tú si me notes ¡Maple!

**Carolina:**  
**Sientes algún tipo de rencor hacia Martinica, por aquello del tratado de París?**

Hola ¡Maple! Bien, sobre tus preguntas…  
No, no siento rencor ni hacia ella ni hacia Guadalupe, no me gusta ser rencoroso… se que no tiene la culpa de lo que Francia debió hacer, volvió con él y yo fui con mamá Inglaterra (que Arthur no sepa que lo llamo así)… no es que me queje pero habría deseado permanecer como colonia francesa en aquel entonces. Aún ahora… muchas personas piensan ''Canadá es Francés'' y a veces debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo…

**Como te llevas con los latinos?**

¡Maple! Ah sobre mis primos ¡nos llevamos muy bien! ¡Cuba es mi mejor amigo! Aunque a veces me confunda con mi hermano…-Suspiro- Maple… Aunque… en general, me notan mucho más que los países Europeos.  
De hecho, durante el siglo XX fue que comenzamos a interactuar mucho más; los primeros fueron Argentina, México y Venezuela y para fin de siglo ya mis actividades más importantes estuvieron dirigidas a los países centro y sud americanos principalmente… ¡Disfruto mucho las reuniones de la OEA!  
Aquí entre nos, esto se debe en gran medida a que ¡Somos América! Muchos no se dan cuenta, pero Alfred es solo un país, todos juntos somos el continente Americano… algunos se olvidan de este pequeño detalle.-Suspiro- Y a pesar de ciertas diferencias… seguimos siendo familia ¡Maple!

**MapleMary (Me gusta mucho tu nombre ^-^ ¡Maple!):**

** Alguna vez has tenido problemas de sobrepeso como tu América?**

Gracias por tu consejo ¡Maple! Pero… -sonrojo- Honestamente dudo que vaya a seguirlo… no puedo pasar un día sin comer mi adorada Maple Syrup y no me afecta su dulzor ¡es tan delicioso! A Kumakichi le gusta mucho también, especialmente en mis panqueques. Ahora, no. No he tenido problemas de peso, al menos no aún. Aunque me encante mi jarabe, como en pocas porciones cada tres horas y llevo una dieta sana como me enseñó Francia, nunca me gustó la comida de Arthur je je... Tampoco como comida chatarra como lo hace Al…

**Zryvanierkic:**

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

-¿? Heem… ¿Hola? Nee, nee… ¡Hikari!  
-¿Qué sucede, Matvey? –Ha, amo tu nombre en ruso-  
-Ella solo escribió ''AWWWWWWW'' Tú la conoces, ¿Debería responder algo? No quiero dejar nadie sin respuesta… ¡Maple!  
-No creo, solo envía mis saludos…  
-Ok… entonces… ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡La autora te envía sus saludos y yo lo mismo! ¡Maple!

**Sakery-chan:**  
¡Hola! ¿U…Uke? Creo que he oído a Japón-san decir eso… algo sobre el Yaoi… y la señorita Hungría ¡Ha, ya recuerdo! Eso era… -Recuerda y se va sonrojando en extremo- E… ¿En verdad lo soy? Bueno… he leído una que otra de esas historias llamadas ''Fanfics'' y suelo serlo… tal vez… no…-mira al suelo y le sale humito otra vez de las orejas-  
Gracias por reconocerme… supongo que en verdad tienes espíritu patriótico. México sí que es un buen chico ¡y su hermana también! Aunque cuando nos reunimos suelen ser levemente… algo… Amm… digamos que insultan bastante je je…

**¿Qué tipo de relación tienes Francia, Cuba, USA, Holanda y Prusia?**

Bueno… Francia y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidos, el me crió. Era como mi hermano mayor aunque no estoy seguro de si lo sigo viendo de la misma manera…- Sonrojado levemente- ¡Maple! Sé que no le gustó nada que Inglaterra nos separara y a mí tampoco pero, no se puede hacer nada con lo pasado. Lo cierto es que ahora es algo pervertido y me mete mano de vez en cuando pero me es imposible no quererle…

¡Cuba-san es mi mejor amigo!, Como ya dije. Me gusta visitar su casa y tomar helado juntos. También nos solemos reunir y aliar para combatir ciertas situaciones –Como en el ataque de los Noppera en la película, Hetalia! Paint It White!  
A veces me siento un poco mal de que me olvide o confunda con Estados Unidos, pero sé que sus disculpas son sinceras, y siempre le perdono.

USA, bueno él es mi hermano gemelo. Me gusta pasar tiempo con el aunque a veces me siento algo opacado. ¡No me gusta que sea tan altanero y egocéntrico! ¡Maple! ¡Me molesta que me confundan con él! ¡Maple! Y ¡Siempre se aprovecha de ello! ¡Maple! Pero, al fin y al cabo somos familia; me alegré cuando Mamá Inglaterra nos presentó pero él se aburrió pronto y fue cuando comenzó a olvidarme de vez en cuando… A pesar de todo esto… siempre puedo contar con él si lo necesito (A menos que esté ocupado con Arthur, claro).

Con Holanda-san tenemos una muy buena relación ¡Maple!. El siempre me envía flores como agradecimiento a la protección que brindé a su princesa durante la segunda guerra mundial, eso es todo un evento considerando que es tan increíblemente tacaño –y que normalmente no me recuerda salvando esa fecha-. A veces es difícil tratar con él, porque es bastante cerrado en sí mismo, pero no es desagradable cuando lo conoces…

En cuanto a Prusia… él suele acordarse de mí de vez en cuando, supongo que su condición de no-país influye un poco en esto. Aunque es realmente arrogante me cae bastante bien. Pasamos algunos tiempos juntos mientras su princesa Luisa fue Virreina Consorte de mi país durante 1911 a 1916. Nos llevamos muy bien en realidad, creo que es alguien bastante entretenido. Su pollito Gilbirt es muy tierno ¡Maple!

**¿Con quién te gusta más que te emparejen?**

Etto…. Yo… - Se sonroja- no creo que eso sea algo que deba decir, no sé que piensen los chicos sobre esto… La imaginación de las fans está realmente abierta y pueden llegar a escribir cosas muy bochornosas y algo perversas ¡Maple!

Si debo ser honesto, he leído algún fanfic sobre Francia y yo… y sobre Prusia también… creo que son los que me caen menos pesados ¡Maple!

Cuba es un amigo cercano pero suele confundirme con Alfred por lo que siento extraño que alguna vez tuviéramos algún tipo de romance…

Holanda… bueno… nunca leí ninguna cosa sobre nosotros, no sé qué pensar al respecto… Las imágenes a veces sí son algo tiernas… ¡Maple!

Y Al…. ¡ALFRED! ¡ESO NO! ¡Somos hermanos! ¡Gemelos! Eso es completamente antinatural ¡Maple! ¡No me gusta! ¡Y dudo que a él sí! ¡¿No te parece Hikari-san?!

-Yo…- La autora mira a otro lado.- Es que a veces el UsUk me aburre… esta por todos lados y tú estás ahí… tiernito… para él… no me agrada Alfred pero… hay casos y casos…  
-¡Hikari! ¡Eso, repito, es antinatural! –Rojo como tomate español-  
-Bueno, calma. Sabes bien que si fuera por mí, tus regiones vitales serían invadidas una noche por Francis, la siguiente por Iván y la que sigue por Gilbert je je… y una que otra por más de uno a la vez…  
-¡Hikari!  
-Suspiro- Bien…

**¿Cuáles son los países que más te recuerdan?**  
Bueno, como decía anteriormente, quienes más me recuerdan son Francia –principalmente. Él me crió, sería muy raro que me olvide siempre… aunque Arthur… ya que…-; Cuba, si es que no me confunde con Al; los latinos… más arriba di las razones…; Rusia, parece mentira pero me recuerda –excepto que China ande cerca y allí sí que se bloquea y acaba sentándose sobre mí…*suspiro* - solemos conversar sobre osos polares je je…; Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y Holanda solo ocasionalmente; Prusia también.

Muchas Gracias por el regalo... Kuma estará muy contento de recibirlo-Toma la miel- Está bien... le pediré a Finlandia que te lleve un osito esta navidad... espro que me reconozca y me esuche...-suspiro- Hikari... te dicen algo aquí...  
-Lo se... ¡De nada! ¡Ya era hora de dejar que Matvey se exprese un poco! Tambien es mi segundo personaje favorito solo superado por mi señor Martin... ¡Argentina, señores! Mi patria antes que nada... Matt...-mira al canadiense- no te enfades, sabes que te amo...  
-No me enfadé...

**KayKay-Sama **  
**¿alguna vez has odiado a alguien?**

T...Thank you... me alaga que piensen eso... tal vez sí soy algo tierno...

La verdad no, nunca odié a nadie... puede que me halla enojado con ciertas personas pero nunca odié. Justo ahora, me gustaría hacer mejores relaciones con los demas países, no quiero buscar pelea... no es bueno odiar...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, me alegra haber recibido tantas preguntas y espero haber contestado satisfactoriamente estas... ¡Nos vemos la proxima! ¡Maple!  
Hikari-chan también los saluda y agradece, lamenta haberse entrometido en las respuestas...

Es gracioso pero varias llegaron el lo que respondía las anteriores je je je


	3. Respuestas 2 ¡Maple

2013:

-¡Hello! Lamento haber tardado tanto en regresar je je es que estuve un poco ocupado con él papeleo y mi jefe estuvo…

- Se honesto, te la pasaste viendo el Hockey sobre hielo… y no querías venir porque aquí hace calor. *Odio el clima de Martín… me cortan la luz T_T*

-¡No, Hikari! ¡Maple! En verdad estuve ocupado…

-Sigh, claro. ¬¬ Bueno entonces te dejo así respondes…

-Ya…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Carolina: **

No te preocupes, no me molestas ^-^ me alegra que piensen en mi je je soy feliz, ahora…

**Alguna vez te has enojado demasiado con alguien? Quien?**

¡Claro! Todos nos enfadamos alguna vez… yo lo hago Con Alfred… no me gusta pelear con él ¡pero hay veces en que se pone tan…! Bueno, sí –suspiró- Ya deben saber cómo es… no me agrada que frustre mis intentos de ser visto o que me confundan con él y no haga nada al respecto…

A veces me molesta que Arthur me olvide… se supone que ¿Somos hermanos? ¿Madre/hijo? B…Bueno…

**Has tenido algún amor por ahí?**

-Sonrojo- S…si… pero me da vergüenza hablar sobre é… ejem… esa persona

**Alguna vez te has topado con tu versión femenina?**

¿Nyo! Canadá? Sí ¡Maple! Es muy bonita y tierna je je… y su osita se lleva muy bien con Kuma jeje… tal vez demasiado bien mmm…

**GinYang98:**

¡Hola! Claro que podemos salir ^-^ podríamos ir a ver un partido de Hockey sobre hielo… esta época es hermosa en Vancouver ¿Te parece bien? La idea me da ilusión ¡Maple!

**¿Y no has pensado usar un cascabel o una campana para que te noten?**

Ah… no lo había pensado ¡Buena idea! Podría intentarlo… etto… lo probaré en la siguiente reunión ¡Maple!

-Sonrojo leve- Y… Y c…claro que puedo abrazarle –Se inclina un poco y la rodea en un abrazo suave- E…espero que le agradara, es bueno cuando hace frío… me gusta abrazar a mi osito cuando hace frió… eh… bueno… -Sonrojo-

**Lucy D heartifilia:**

¿D…de verdad que soy tu país favorito? ¡Maple! ¡Qué alegría! Responderé tus preguntas ahora…

**¿Alguna vez le has pegado a Alfred? **

Amm… bueno, los hermanos siempre se pelean y nosotros, claro que también. Cuando éramos más niños no pero, ahora, cuando nos reunimos a jugar cosas –por ejemple beisbol- acaba por enojarme tanto que termino golpeándolo… ¡Maple! Aunque, no me agrada pegarle fuerte… prefiero atacarlo psicológicamente… suena mal pero, cuando nos insultamos, siempre acaba llorando él. ¡Maple! Me siento culpable… luego me disculparé.

-Nha, lo harás ahora.

-¿Hikari?

-Esta chica me envió saludos ¡Hola! Y pidió que lo beses así que…

-¡EL HERO ESTÁ AQUÍ! HAHAHAHAHAHA- Entra Alfred abriendo la puerta de una patada- Hermanito, esta chica dice que fui invitado a tu ask… no sabía que lo tenías.

-Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera…-

-Pues el HERO lo olvidó. Pero no importa porque ahora serás súper popular cuando yo te ayude HAHAHAHAHA ¿Qué se supone que este héroe debe hacer?

-Bésense.

-¿He?-

-¡NO! Hikari, ¡no besaré a Alfred!-

-¡Vamos! ¡Solo un besito!

-No…

-El héroe no entiende… ¿Por qué debo besar a Matthy?

-Porque una fan lo quiso. ¡Mathew bésalo! ¡Quiero que salga de mi vista antes de que llame a Rusia y ciertos latinos Mexicanos para que lo asesinen! ¡Sabes que no lo soporto! Y tú- Señala a U.S.A.- Si lo besas te daré un cupón para McDonald's aunque deberás ir a Bs. As. Porque aquí no hay…

-Me convenciste… ¡Matthy ven! ¡No sería la primera vez!

-¡Al! ¡No digas esas cosas!

-¡Ven!- Le salta encima y lo besa rápidamente. Luego se levanta toma los cupones y se va.

-¡Adiós estúpido Yankee!

-¡Hikari!- Canadá está todo rojo- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-Debes complacer a tus fans… Ahora sigue que la próximas preguntas son de sempai.

-Yes, yes.- Resignado

**Zryvanierkic:**

¿Cana-chan? Me gusta -sonrisa- No te preocupes, está muy bien que cuando estudies solo pongas atención a ello…

¡Waa! Me da vergüenza que me digan uke tan… fervorosamente ¡Maple! Y…y… y Francia no quiere esas cosas ¡Maple! Bueno, no creo que… ¡Maple! S…Si…Sigamos con las preguntas.-Tiembla todo rojo-

**¿Mi historia con Francia?**

Bueno, comenzando por el principio, fueron los vikingos quienes me encontraron cuando era un niño. Pero esto no se llegó a saber en Europa sino hasta 1498 cuando el territorio fue descripto por un Veneciano (Sip, allí conocí a Feliciano) llamado Sebastián Caboto quien estaba al servicio de la corona Británica.

Luego otro italiano, Giovanni da Verrazzano, exploró la costa oriental de lo que se llamaría Vice-royauté de Nouvelle-France*y llamó a ese territorio Francesca en honor a Francisco I de Francia…

-Já, el rey se llamaba como el Papa…

-Hika, no me interrumpas por favor… Bueno, en ese momento Francia no estuvo muy interesada en asentar poblaciones por allí por lo que yo me mantuve escondido de los exploradores y los pescadores que llegaban viviendo entre los nativos de la zona hasta mitad de 1500.

Entonces fue cuando conocí a Francis. Él llegó junto a Arthur y comenzaron a explorar cada uno por su lado… Recuerdo que estaba recolectando algo para comer cerca del Río San Lorenzo cuando nos vimos por primera vez… El se acercó lentamente, mirándome con curiosidad y yo estaba paralizado de miedo ¡Maple! y me habló en francés, y yo respondí con lo poco que había aprendido de los pescadores. El notó el abrigo de piel de castor que llevaba y al parecer, se interesó por ello-estas pieles no se encontraban fácilmente en Europa-. Y así, me llevo con sus hombres y acabaron nombrando a los territorios que ocuparon como Arcadia y Canadá, decidiendo así que era hora de establecer poblaciones para asegurarse el territorio –me ponía triste porque Francis se deprimía mucho cuando los intentos fallaban, lamentablemente la mayoría de los colonos no sobrevivía al invierno-.

Ya me quede con Francia cuando las primeras compañías de exportación de pieles se establecieron.

Esas épocas fueron duras para mí pero Francis volvió todo divertido. Me enseñó su idioma y me mantuvo oculto de Arthur. Cazábamos castores juntos jeje, una vez se calló al rió y salió semi-congelado…

Luego ya no me gustaba quedarme sin él cuando regresaba a Francia, y entonces me regalo a mi osito para que me hiciera compañía. Pasé bastante tiempo así, solo con France Onii-chan, al menos hasta que llegaron muchos más pobladores y se empezaron a crear ciudades.

¿Sabes que hubo un tiempo en que la colonización de América estuvo casi por completo bajo el cargo de Francis y su corona?

Bueno, luego de eso comenzaron los conflictos con Arthur y acabe por quedarme con él… Esto es algo largo considerando que son casi 400 años pero si hay algún momento puntual del que te gustaría saber o alguna anécdota como la del río, seré feliz de comentarlo. Por ahora quise resumir un poco… ¡Maple!

**¿Alguna vez has tenido oportunidad de interactuar con Italia, Alemania y Japón?**

Bueno, claro que sí. Ellos están en en el G-8, el G-20, la OCDE, bueno en fin, solemos reunirnos en cumbres mundiales todo el tiempo el problema con ello: nunca me recuerdan… ¡Maple! pero sí, la respuesta a tu pregunta es que sí, interactuamos constantemente.

**¿Cuál es tu pareja favorita en la que no te halles incluido...?**

-Ammm ¿yaoi? ¡Maple! Yo… no creo que haya una que realmente me guste n… no suelo mira las relaciones de otros… etto… -sonrojo- S…supongo que Suecia y Finlandia hacen buena p…pareja. Los conozco hace cientos de años y siempre han estado juntos y tienen un hijo y… son ¿Esposos? Y… ¡Maple! Sí, creo que ellos…

-¡Y son tan tiernos! ¡Y Peter es tan tierno! ¡Y DenNor son tan tiernos! ¡Y spamano son tan tiernos! ¡Y tú con Francia son tan tiernos! ¡Y ArgChi son tan tiernos!

-¿Todos son tiernos?

-Claro… hasta que se le sube lo hot…

-¡Maple!- Rojo como tomate español en escena Spamano hard- ¡No digas más!

-Ok…

**PS para Hikari-chan: Amiga... vamos... Hagamos un fic donde le demuestren cuán uke es... XD**

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Que se lo ukee Francia! ¡Y Prusia! ¡Y Rusia! ¡Y USA! Riman ewe…

-¡¿HEEEEEE?! ¡MAPLE! ¡NO!

-FusosososKeseseseHonhonhonUffu…

-¡WAAA! ¡ENLOQUECISTE, HIKARI! ¡MAPLE! ¡MAPLE! ¡HELP! AIDER!

_Problemas Técnicos… Favor de esperar… _

_**Algunos minutos después…**_

¡M…maple! P…Parece que ya está todo bien… A Hika le sangró un poco la nariz pero se mejoro…Al menos eso creo… ¡Maple! Aún me quedan varias preguntas…

**Akemi kirkland jones:**

¡Hola! –Sonrojo leve-Claro que te puedo abrazar- Se inclina y le da un abrazo- Me gusta mucho abrazar, como a Kuma…

Gracias por lo de Kawaii… -sonrojadito- etto… se que no debería dejar que me confundan con USA pero ¡No es como si lo planeara! Se supone que como somos gemelos nos parecemos, pero yo tengo el cabello más largo… y mi rulo es distinto… y mi ropa… y… bueno, ya se entiende. Pero igual nos confunden…

**¿Hay algún país que te guste o admires?**

-Claro ¡Maple! ¡A Francia! Después de todo el me crió… es algo pervertido pero le admiro… está bien que no sea el mejor en la guerra, o en la economía o en cosas que no sean cocinar y el amour pero le admiro. ¡Y me gusta!

-¡Te atrapé! ¡Dijiste que te gusta!

-¡No en ese sentido! ¡Maple!

-Ya es tarde…

-Resignado- Sigh…piensa lo que quieras, contigo no hay caso ¡Maple!

**¿Cómo soportas a Alfred no te ha llegado molestar demasiado que los confundan?**

Creo que he dado ha entender en varias respuestas ya que sí me molesta y mucho ¡Maple! Pero cuando ya estas acostumbrado… -suspiro- Al menos se que Kumakichi no me confunde.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Canadá…

**Chocolat Bunny y ¿Francia?**

-Bonjour! ¡Qué alegría encontrarte France! Hoy me han hecho recordarte mucho… como esa vez que te caíste al río cazando castores jeje y Bunny-san, no tiene que ser tan tímida, se lo que se siente así que no se preocupe conmigo… aunque es raro que alguien tan tímido este con Francis… Y claro que no es molestia que preguntes-sonríe-

-Cuidado, que no se te salga el lado Francés. No queremos Hard S…bueno, sí queremos pero no delante de semejante criatura de Dios (y hablo de Bonny, claramente)

-Sonrojo extremo- E…eso no pasará. B…Bueno, veamos que decía Fran:

**Mateo, ¿qué opinas de las historias en las cuales emparejan a Francis con... Arthur... también en las que... los emparejan a ambos...?**

-Ammm… sobre las de FrUk… no me molesta jeje, sería muy raro porque se llevan muy mal pero admito que cuando era pequeño me hubiera encantado que los 4 viviéramos juntos como una familia –Papá Francia, Mamá Inglaterra, Alfred y yo….- creo que los Latinos tenían suerte en ese sentido con Tío Antonio y tía (eeh… ¿tío?) Romano

Sobre que me emparejen con Francia.. –rojo- ¡Me da mucha vergüenza! ¡Maple! Es que… ¡Maple! Los fans tienen muchísima imaginación y bueno… hacen cosas muy pervertidas ¡Maple! Y… a veces raras… como el… el… este de embarazos….

-¿M-preg?

-Sí, eso…

-Son lindos…-

-Pero raros… ¡Maple! Sin embargo, me agrada que tengan tanta imaginación. Eso es bueno.

**¿Petit, como te llevas con los nórdicos? por ahí leí que antes se te consideraba como uno"**

Bueno, ¡me llevo muy bien con ellos! (cuando me recuerdan) Hay algunos científicos que, por mi geografía, me consideran nórdico, eso es cierto.

Además, fueron los nórdicos los primeros en encontrarme. De hecho, mis primeros habitantes europeos eran islandeses… y la pequeña Groenlandia me visita bastante seguido… somos vecinos ¡Maple! A veces vamos a pescar en hielo… Sip, son muy agradables.

**¿Aprendiste a cocinar solito?**

Amm… lamento mucho decepcionarte ¡Maple! Pero no. Me enseño, mayormente, Francia-voltea a verlo- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? Y bueno, era entretenido cuando hacía mucho frío y estábamos solos.

Jeje, tu pregunta me hizo reír… eres tierna ¡Maple!

-Sí que lo es… me recuerda ti… ¡Mate!

-¿Mate?

-Orgullo argentino, de tanto estar contigo se me pego la muletilla y decidí cambiarla un poco…

-Oh…

**Shangai-kun**

¡Hola! Je je, lo lamento pero me saltee tu pregunta cuando respondía. Por eso la puse al final…

**Cuál es tu relación con las países nórdicos y Groenlandia?**

Am… esta la contesté más arriba pero, como dije, es muy buena jeje. Algunos me consideran nórdico también. Y la pequeña de Groenlandia es muy divertida.

**Como te llevas con Quebec?**

Bueno, Quebec es un muy buen chico. Es muy autónomo y responsable. Nos llevamos y trabajamos muy bien juntos, a menos que le hable en inglés ¡ese chico es peor que el mismísimo Francis! Tiene controles legales que protegen el uso del idioma Franco en la provincia. Y si le hablo en otro idioma se molesta… en general disfrutamos la compañía mutua aunque… a veces tengo miedo de que él quiera tomar control de todo mi país ¡Maple! Y es que a veces parece ser más reconocido que yo y olvida que es una provincia… ¡Maple!-suspiro-

Y bueno… me disculpo otra vez con Shangai-kun

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Y esas son todas por hoy! ¡Hika y yo nos vamos a celebrar el año nuevo! De corazón les deseamos lo mejor en este 2014 ¡Maple!

Ya en 2014: Si, este cap es bianual

Mi deseo es que me noten un poco más… y que Francia no me emborrache en la fiesta de esta noche… eso siempre sale mal…

Bueno, Hika pide que se sientan orgullosos de ser la primera actualización de sus fics en este 2014. Y También dice –ya se fue por ahí a festejar con su familia- que si quieren que las próximas veces traigamos algún invitado (esta vez fue Al) solo se lo pidan pero que advierte:

Arthur y Alfred la tienen aburrida, salen por todos lados, pero no le caen tan mal. Sin embargo no los quiere aquí en cada cap. –Sí, es algo rencorosa con el Reino Unido porque su familia sufrió con lo de las islas- je je pero que como es tan Tsundere le parece tierno.

Los demás le agradan todos los países ^-^ excepto… me dio este papelito:

**MENSAJE IMPORTANTE DE LA AUTORA: en caso de que lo quieran como invitado (cosa que es altamente improbable)**

**NO SOPORTO A TURQUIA! ME CAE MAL SU PERSONAJE! SI ME LO PIDEN POSIBLEMENTE TODO SALGA MAL! VIVA GRECIA Y EL GIRIPAN! Sadic solo es bueno con Gupta al lado! **

-Algo nervioso o traumado- B…Bueno, eso fue todo. *Espero que Sadic no se enoje si lee eso* Alguna pregunta que les parezca insuficiente me dicen ¡Maple! ¡Lo mejor en este 2014! Au Revoir! Bye bye! Bonne année! Happy new year!

*Virreinato de Nueva Francia.


End file.
